Journal of the Past
by N.V.9
Summary: "What does it say?" "I am afraid for my life. Afraid for my brother and afraid that there is always tomorrow."
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"_Brother I'm scared." _the little boy whispered, his hand squeezing the bigger one as hard as he could.

"_Don't be, I'll protect you," _his brother answered._ "come here, let me rock you like mother used to." _

The smaller of the two moved his littler body until he sat on his brother's lap. Curling their frames together, the younger one listened to the other's heart beat.

"_When will we be free?" _the younger one asked.

"_Someday." _

"_Brother?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you sing to me like mother used to?"_

"_Okay." _the older of the two said as he began to rock back and forth, _"Hush child, don't you weep." _he started whispering. The room started to get colder. It must be night already, _"Let the angels sing you to sleep,"_

Why did their life have to end this way? He already knew he was going to die. It hurt that his little brother would go with him. Please let us go at the same time, don't take one without the other. _"If you're scared do not cry, they will be there to chase the monsters good-bye,"_

Were they cursed, just like they said? Was it their fate to die in a cold dark room? He could save them, but to save them he would have to go back. Death was the better answer of the two_. "and if they don't, then I shall fight, for you are my own little angel of shining light."_

Wrapping his arms around the small boy, he started to cry quietly. Father, mother I'm so sorry. I should have realized a long time ago. How can I be so blind_? "And if I be late don't worry my love, god will send another angel from above."_

How much longer could they last? How long had they been here? Already he could feel his body giving up_, "Hush child don't you fear, please wipe away your glistening tear." _he whispered as he wiped his brother's face. The younger giggled but did no more.

"_Now I say my love and good night, I'll wait until tomorrow to see you, my light." _The older boy said_, "Good night Naruto." _he quivered as his own tears fell. His voice fading_._

"_Good night Kyuubi, I love you." _the younger one said as tried to stay awake_._

"_I love you too."_

"_Kyuubi, will we see mother and father again?"_

"_One day, little brother, one day. For now they will wait for us to go home."_

"_I can't wait to go home." _Naruto whispered, falling asleep.

"_Me too, little brother." _Kyuubi whispered and let his tired body rest. His tears falling on the others cheek as they closed their eyes one last time.

300 years later

"Here it is boys," Fugaku said stepping out of the car. Stretching his aching body he grinned. "What do you think?" he asked turning to his sons and nephews, who were going to be living with them for the summer.

"I think it looks freaky." Sasuke said watching the house with a wary glance. "Is it haunted?"

"Haunted? I don't think so, at least they didn't say if it was." Fugaku frowned.

"I don't want to live with a ghost." came Sai's instant reply.

"There is no ghost." Fugaku said again.

"It looks like it could have ghost." Kakashi smirked, reading a book inappropriate for a boy his age.

Fugaku's frown deepened as he reached over and snatched the book from the boy's hands. "Seventeen year olds shouldn't be reading this."

"Dad said I could." Kakashi countered glaring. Did the boy not know his glare was nothing compared to a Uchihas?

"Your father bribed you with it." Itachi said fixing his hair into a low ponytail.

"So?" Kakashi glared

"As long as I'm breathing and you're living here, you will not read this." Fugaku held up the offending book. "Sasuke and Sai are too young for this."

"Dad we're fifteen now. I'm sure we've seen worse." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm still not living with ghost." Sai went on as he got them back to the first topic at hand, and the one that was more important to him.

"There's no ghost." Fugaku growled, "Kakashi stop trying to get the book. Itachi is the same age as you and he's not reading this crap."

"Itachi's lame that way. He doesn't know a good thing when he sees it." Kakashi glared at his cousin in question.

"Why read about it when I can experience it." Itachi smirked. Fugaku must have made some kind of angry noise because Itachi's eyes widen, shaking his hands in front of his body he said quickly, "Kidding, just kidding."

"You better be." Fugaku said giving his best father look.

"Something moved in the window." by the tone of his voice, everyone could tell Sai was beyond afraid. His face was paler then normal as he looked up at one of the windows he was pointing out.

"Sai there's nothing there." Fugaku said walking to the boy and putting an arm around his thin frame.

"Yes there is I saw a kid looking at me." Sai whispered.

"I don't want to live with a ghost dad." Sasuke said backing away from the house.

"For the last time there is no ghost." Fugaku shouted. "It's an old house, it's been standing here for almost three hundred, years give or take a few. Yes it might look a little scary but once we fix it up, it's going to look amazing."

"With a ghost." Itachi said as Kakashi started making ghost noises behind the younger boys.

"Stop it!" Sasuke wacked him with the book he took from his father's hand.

"Thank you." Kakashi answered in glee as he flipped the book open.

"Kakashi!" Fugaku yelled startling everyone.

"Yes Uncle?" Kakashi asked trembling.

"Give. Me. That. Book. Now!" Fugaku yelled holding out his hand. Kakashi hesitated and finally handed it over.

"I'm going to tell my dad." he threatened.

"Go ahead. Tell him that I'm going to kill him to while you're at it." Fugaku said annoyed.

"LOOK!" grabbing his arm, Sai forced him to look back at the house. "There he is again!"

"Who is? What?" Fugaku asked looking at the same window. "Sai there is nothing there."

"I want to go home. This place is haunted." Sai decided, looking ready to bolt.

"It's not haunted and you can't go home, your parents are on their own vacation."

"So? I'll stay by myself." Sai answered as he turned back to the car. Fugaku sighed and reached for the boy.

"Come on. Lets go inside. Once you see it's not haunted, you're going to love it."

"I don't want to go in. There's a ghost." Sai shouted trying to run to the car as it got farther away.

"We'll get the bags later. Lets look around." ignoring his struggling nephew, Fugaku lead the way inside. "Come on boys."

"Dad if it's haunted I'm calling the police and claiming abuse." Sasuke frowned at the old mansion looming over him.

"It's not haunted." Fugaku could feel a headache forming as he reached for his younger son and continued walking.

"Itachi," Kakashi called as the three in front of them got farther away. Itachi slowed his steps to match Kakashi's lazy one.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Sai's right? Do you think it's haunted?" Kakashi asked trying to look like he could care less.

"I don't know. It looks like It could be." Itachi admitted. "Come on before my dad comes out to get us."

Kakashi sighed, looking up at the window Sai kept pointing at, he frowned. He could have sworn he saw something there a second ago. "Stupid Sai, now you got me thinking I'm seeing stuff." he grumbled at his half brother.

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

"See boys, this isn't so bad." Fugaku kept a firm hold on Sai's arm and looked around. "Stop looking at the door."

"I'm not looking, I'm wishing." Sai glared.

"Wishing?" Sasuke asked removing his father's hand and taking a few steps inside the giant room.

"Yeah, wishing the door would get closer." Sai said, not bothering to look at the amazing room.

"Wow, it's like we stepped into the past." Kakashi whistled as he entered behind Itachi.

"I plan to keep everything the same. I just want to update the kitchen, add furniture, and this place will be the perfect summer vacation." Fugaku walked farther into the room. "Look at the sizes of these rooms!"

"Big, now let go." Sai got out, his hand reaching out for the door that was disappearing around the corner.

"No." Fugaku answered, "Ten bedrooms all upstairs, a bathroom in each one. A kitchen, dinning room, sitting room, library, and three studies all down stairs. A basement I want to make into a game room for you kids and the attic, as soon as I find it, is going to be another bedroom or something. I'm not sure yet."

"Can I have my room outside?" Sai asked with a fake smile in place. There was no point in wasting his strength. He'd just wait until his uncle let go.

"Sai." Fugaku warned.

"There's not even dust in this place." Kakashi looked at his finger and the spotless fireplace he ran his hand over. "It looks like they just cleaned it this morning."

"Or the ghost did it." Sai warned.

"Ghost aren't real." Sasuke was not going to let his cousin scare him. He was too old for ghost stories. Now that he was inside he wasn't going to act like a child. He was fifteen! Sure he had a moment of insanity but being around Sai for so long was hard on anyone.

"Then why were you afraid to come in?" Itachi smirked at his glaring brother.

"I wasn't afraid…. I just wanted to look around outside first."

"Then why did you threaten to call the cops?" Kakashi grinned.

"Because…." Sasuke fought the blush covering his face. "I don't have to answer to you, you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert," Kakashi sighed, "I'm a man that loves to read."

"Read perverted things." Sai added.

"Shut up." Kakashi said glaring.

"Uncle, Kakashi's being mean to me." Sai said looking toward his uncle with such a adorable look that freaked out the teens but had Fugaku grinning. As soon as Sai felt his grip on him loosen he ran.

"Sai!" Fugaku shouted.

"I'll get him." with that Sasuke ran after his runaway cousin, "Sai you idiot! The car is locked."

"I don't care, I'll run home." they heard Sai shout. Sasuke said something back but his voice was too far away to hear his answer.

"When is Sai such a child?" Itachi asked walking around the open room.

"Since he heard mother and father weren't taking him on their trip." Kakashi shrugged.

"Well boys, while Sasuke's getting Sai, why don't we look around?" Fugaku said walking through an archway.

"Hn." was Itachi's only reply.

Kakashi sighed, "This would be better if I had my book." he muttered and walked after them, in a slouched lazy way only he had ever perfected. "Where did they go?" He asked out loud when he didn't see them, "Itachi! Uncle!" He called out, looking first down the left hallway then right. "If you're trying to scare me, it's not going to work!" where were they? He wasn't even five seconds behind them. "Hey!" he shouted cupping his hands around his mouth.

Click.

At the sound of a door closing to his left he turned. "Well, well, well, Itachi you are going down." he smirked. Walking toward the door, he let his smirk turn into a grin. "Got you now cousin." He said turning the knob and pushing the door open quickly. "Gottcha!" he shouted jumping in. "Itachi?" He called out when he saw nothing, walking farther in he noticed it was some kind of study.

Slam!

Kakashi jumped and held back a yell. Turning quickly he looked toward the door. "Itachi this isn't funny!" He yelled banging on the door when it wouldn't open. "Itachi let go now!" he went on and kicked the door, cursing his cousin to the end of the world, "I'm telling uncle."

"_Bad. Uncle. Bad_."

At the sound of the small voice Kakashi froze. Slowly he turned his body around, "Hello?" he called when he saw nothing. "Who's there?"

Reaching behind him he fiddled with the knob. What was going on? There wasn't even a lock on this door. "Itachi let me out." He whispered.

"_Bad. Uncle. Bad_."

Kakashi's mouth dried up at the sound of the voice. "Sasuke? Sai?" he asked hoping it was them. No way could Itachi sound that young. Taking a breath to calm his racing heart, he walked slowly around the giant desk, "Hel-hello?" he stuttered.

"_Bad. Uncle. Bad_."

"Who's there?" Kakashi called again in a whisper. His body freezing, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move forward or back.

"_Bad. Uncle. Bad_." the voice said. To Kakashi it sounded like a child was hiding under the desk.

"Why is uncle bad?" Kakashi rasped out, his voice going dryer then the desert. When the voice didn't reply Kakashi found himself taking a big gulp of air. Slowly his body began to relax. "Hearing things." He whispered turning his shaking body toward the door. He barley took a step when he heard a thump. Stiffening he turned his head and screamed. Hightailing it for the door he twisted the knob. "Open up!" He screamed banging on it with as much force as he could. "Please open up!"

Kakashi turned his head as he felt something cold touch him. Trying to breathe, he pressed his back against the door. His eyes wide as the thing came closer.

"_RUN!_" it said flying at him and just before it got close the door opened behind him. Kakashi felt his breath explode out of him as he gazed at his cousin's worried face.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" Itachi asked and then made a strangled noise when Kakashi threw himself at him. "Kakashi?" he asked worriedly trying not to fall over.

"Itachi, it's in there!" Kakashi said freaking out. "I saw it!"

"Saw what?" Itachi asked walking into the room frowning.

"Don't go in there!" Kakashi yelled grabbing the back of Itachi's clothes and pulling him out. "It's in there!"

"Kakashi let go!"

"Don't go in!"

"What's in there?" Itachi asked trying to get in the room Kakashi was trying to keep him out of.

"I saw it." Kakashi said again not looking away from the open door.

"What's going on?" Itachi was feeling a bit annoyed and slightly worried. It wasn't like his perverted cousin to freak out like this.

"It's in there!" Kakashi whispered pushing them farther from the room.

"What's in there?" Now Itachi nearly yelled. Just as he was about to take a step back to the door it slammed shut.

Both stood there in shock, unsure of what to do. Itachi being the closest, reached out to open the door. "It's locked." he whispered.

"Sai was right," Kakashi gasped, "this place is haunted."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"So what do you boys think?" Fugaku said coming around the corner. "It's great. The kitchen barely needs anything." Kakashi and Itachi stood by themselves close to the front door, whispering amongst themselves. "Where are the other two?" Fugaku asked not finding his missing son or nephew.

At the sound of his voice both jumped and turned quickly. "Other two?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Yes the other two. You know your brother and cousin?"

"Um, I think they are still outside."

"Dad." Itachi said interrupting them.

"Yes?"

"Where are we staying for the night?"

"Here, why?"

"Just asking." Itachi looked at Kakashi who bit his lip and looked longingly toward the door.

What was going on? Why did his son and nephew look ready to faint away?

"Can we have a camp out? We haven't done that in a while?" Kakashi asked quickly.

"Why would we do that? It looks like its going to rain soon anyway." what was going on? These two were acting like…. Sai. Please tell me they are not afraid of this house, he thought. "Boys?"

"Yeah dad?" Itachi answered looking anywhere but at him.

"What is up with you two? Please tell me Sai didn't get that ghost of his into your heads." Fugaku asked coming to stand in front of the teenagers.

"Sai? Ghost?" Kakashi forced a laugh.

"As if we'd believe that…." Itachi grinned in an un-Itachi way.

"Are you sure?"

"Why would we believe in a stupid ghost? We're almost out of high school." Kakashi said waving his hand from side to side. "But just hypothetically, what happens if we say we do?"

Fugaku blinked, "Sai got to your heads."

"No, no, no… we're not saying that." Itachi interrupted Kakashi before he could speak.

"Then what are you saying?"

"Um." Kakashi and Itachi looked at one another each nodding their head his way as if they were trying to get the other to speak. Finally Itachi took a breath. It seems that he would be the one to speak.

"Okay, just listen before you say anything." Itachi started only to stop again. Fugaku waited even when his son didn't go on. Itachi looked back toward Kakashi then toward his father. He opened his mouth again and closed it.

"For god sakes Itachi, I'll do it." Kakashi said getting annoyed, "Uncle I know this sounds crazy but it's the truth… look earlier when we went to explore, I went into a study and got locked in. I thought Itachi was in it but turns out he wasn't. Then I thought he was holding the door and not letting me out but again I was wrong. Then I heard this kid saying, 'bad uncle bad' over and over again. I freaked out and tried to open the door again but still a no go. When I turned back this thing came at me and the door opened."

Fugaku waited for the joke. When he got nothing but the serious looks from both teens he asked, "What?"

"This place is haunted. I saw a ghost." Kakashi stated, nodding his head once to prove his point.

"A ghost?"

"Yes the door wouldn't open, the ghost was holding me in the study."

"Are you sure it wasn't locked?"

"There was no lock!" Kakashi yelled, "A ghost came at me. When I got out of the study it slammed the door in both of our faces," he said gesturing to both himself and Itachi, "Itachi tried to open it but it wouldn't budge!"

"Kakashi calm down." Fugaku said placing his hands on both sides of his nephew's heaving shoulders, "This is an old house, I'm sure it just got stuck."

"It didn't get stuck!"

"Kakashi, listen to me, I know this place isn't what young teenagers wish to hang out at for the summer. There's no one nearby-"

"That's not-"

"Let me finish," Fugaku warned, "This is going to be the family gathering place every summer. I don't know what game you guys are playing but it's not working and if you continue to insist on a ghost, I'm not going to be happy. Now drop the ghost act because we are still staying here. Besides, Sai doesn't need another reason to freak out. Understand?" Kakashi and Itachi opened their mouths, "Understand?" both took a breath and glared but nodded. "Good."

"Okay I caught him, took me all the way to the entrance of this place." Sasuke said huffing covered in sweat and dirt. Sai fared no better, his clothes were all dirty and he was starting to form bruises on his arms and face. Yet he still struggled with Sasuke vice like grip around his arm.

"Let go! You're going to cut off my blood circulation!" Sai yelled hitting Sasuke wherever he could get him.

Fugaku ran over to them, "Enough!" he yelled pulling both fighting, glaring boys apart. "Enough! If I say it one more time you will all be grounded to separate rooms!" at that everyone shut up. "Good. Explain, both of you."

"It's not my fault, Uncle!" Sai started first.

"Yes it is!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Stop!" Fugaku yelled again. At this rate he was bound to lose his voice. Why weren't the older ones helping him? Looking up he saw them smirking at the younger boys.

"Sai you go first."

"What! why does he get to go first!" Sasuke asked turning his glare to his father.

"Because I said so." Fugaku gave the ultimate Uchiha glare and watched Sasuke look away with a huff, "Sai?"

"Okay, like I was saying," He glared at Sasuke, "It's not my fault. I was trying to get home, then this idiot!" another glare at Sasuke, "Tackled me just as I was about to make my escape." Sai finished crossing his arms then grimacing as his hands came in contact with all the dirt, "Gross, it's all your fault." He said not even bothering to look up from his dirty clothes.

"Whatever, loser." Sasuke bit out the word.

"Sasuke your turn." Fugaku interfered before another fight could start.

"What's to say, Sai ran when he saw me coming. I yelled at him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Instead he bent down and threw rotten leaves, sticks and dirt at me!"

"Dirt can't get rotten, idiot." Sai stated glaring.

"Doesn't matter! You threw it at me!"

"I was trying to escape, you should have let me go!"

"I don't think so, if I have to stay here so do you!"

"Sasuke," Fugaku said again.

"After he threw that crap at me, he took off. I tackled him before he got to the gate and-"

"He started punching me and kicking me!" Sai yelled pointing his finger at Sasuke.

"You bit me!"

"After you tackled me!"

"You almost kicked me in the nuts!" at that everyone grimaced and cupped said area.

Sai rolled his eyes, "He dodged my kick."

"You know Sai, you're just making this harder on yourself." Kakashi said.

"Shut up pervert! If I wanted your opinion I would have asked!" Sai yelled glaring at this brother. Kakashi shrugged and grinned, not bothering to reply.

"After that, I dragged him back_, kicking _and _screaming_." Sasuke said emphasizing the two words. "I'm going to get a bruises on my ass!"

"Sasuke language." Fugaku said rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Look I don't think we have water out here yet. _Both_ of you will use one of the jugs of water each and rinse the dirt off for now. _Both_ of you will change and then _both_ of you will come back inside before it rains."

"I don't want to be here!" Sai yelled. "I want-"

Fugaku covered his mouth and let him see the anger in his eyes. "If you say one more word, try to leave, or act like a child, I will toss you in the basement." Sai paled and nodded. "Good, Kakashi, Itachi, go get the bags. You two go clean up."

Twenty minutes later all five were back in the house, none speaking to anyone. Fugaku wanted to strangle the pouting teens. Clapping his hand, he smothered a laugh at their jumpy bodies, "Okay time for bed. Find a place anywhere on the floor." all four teens looked at each other and took a breath. All of them unrolling their sleeping bags and placing them as close as possible, without being called a baby, to one another. Fugaku raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Crawling into to his own bag he took a breath and fell asleep.

The four teens all had trouble falling asleep. Each jumping at the sound of thunder or the flash of lightning. Finally Sai had enough. He didn't care if they called him a child he was sleeping with his brother. Getting out of his sleeping bag he dragged it practically on top of Kakashi's.

Kakashi said nothing as he felt the bag land on his side. Opening his eyes he saw Sai squirm into his and when his brother finally had as much as he could of himself in the bag he snuggled into Kakashi's side as best as he could. Kakashi grinned, thankful Sai was the first to move. Later he'd tease his brother, for now he was grateful.

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

"I am not going up stairs!" Sai said stubbernly. Why was he being forced to do things he didn't want to do at all? It wasn't fair!

"We are all going up stairs." Fugaku sighed, "Why are you always arguing with me?"

"Because you're making me live with ghost!" Sai stated angrily.

"There is no ghost." Fugaku said catching the look Kakashi and Itachi gave eachother. "_None_."

"How do you know?" Sai asked.

"Because I'm older then you, that's how."

"That's not a reason. Can't I just explore outside?"

"I am not chasing him again." Sasuke interrupted. "I'd like to keep my parts intact thank you."

"No one is going outside. Now all of you head up the stairs and look around. I need you guys to help me out. I can't search this whole place by myself."

"You could if you stop talking to us." Sai said then gulped at the look he got from his uncle. "Come on Sasuke lets go upstairs." with that he grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him.

"Kakashi? Itachi?" Fugaku said looking at them.

"We're going." Kakashi said forcing a smile. The fear clearly in both of their eyes as they slowly followed the younger two up.

Fugaku sighed as the four disappeared upstairs. What was up with kids these days? Climbing the stairs he failed to notice the two pairs of eyes watching him from behind.

Once he reached the top step he found his four headaches just standing there looking a little freaked out. Looking beyond, them he noticed the beautiful wooden hallways gleaming as if brand knew. "Sasuke, Sai you head down the one on the left. Kakashi, Itachi you get the right. I'll go down the middle one. Remember tell me what you see that needs to be fixed." with a nod they headed down their assigned hallways.

"Sasuke?" Sai whispered clutching on to the back of Sasuke's shirt. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke ignored him as he tried to open doors. Why were they all locked?

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke!"

"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Why did he get paired with Sai? He was making him jumpier with the way he kept jumping at every little sound or crying as a floorboard groaned.

"Did you hear that?" Sai asked pulling on Sasuke's shirt to stop him. "I think something is following us."  
"Nothing is following us, stop acting like a baby." Sasuke said with a glare toward Sai. He couldn't let his cousin see him act like a scardy cat. Uchihas were made of sterner stuff then that. He had his pride...what was that? No, nothing just the wind, Sasuke thought ignoring the small noise he heard from one of the closed doors.

Uchihas were not scared of anything. The world feared them. Fear feared them, they didn't fear anything. Sasuke wished his pulse would figure that out.

"All of these doors are locked." Sasuke said after a while when they made it to the end of the hall.

"Guess we can head back." Sai said forcing a smile and turning around with a skip to his step. He only took four steps before a door opened to his right. "You saw that?" Sai asked holding his breath unable to move. He wanted to move. He wanted to run. He wanted out!

"Yes." Sasuke gulped freezing. "The door was locked, right?"

"I don't know I wasn't checking them." Sai said trying to get himself to move.

"It was." Sasuke said finally taking a step. "All of them were locked."

"Sasuke, don't go in there." Sai whispered when his cousin disappeared in the room.

"Where's the light switch?" He heard Sasuke say before a bright light turned on. "Thank's Sai."

"It wasn't me." Sai said from the doorway. The room was beautiful like the rest of the house. The walls were painted a pale blue with dark blue trimming. There was a queen size bed in the center with two tables on either side, each completely bare. A dresser took up half of one wall while a book case took up the other side. It looked like it was missing a lot of things, Sai thought, it looked like it needed... life.

"Then who turned on the light?" Sasuke asked confused. "Where is the light switch?"

"I don't know Sasuke, I don't want to be here anymore." Sai said backing up. "I want Uncle."

Sasuke nodded and started to back up. This room was giving him the creeps. "Wait what is that?" walking farther in, he pulled a piece of paper from beneath one of the lamp tables.

"What is it?" Sai asked not coming in. No way was he entering a haunted room. When Sasuke didn't answer him he asked, "What does it say?"

"_I am afraid for my life. afraid for my brother and afraid there is always tomorrow_." Sasuke said looking up at Sai. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know but it sounds spooky, put it back and lets go." Sai said gesturing from the doorway.

"It looks like someone tore it out. Theres another sentence but it's cut off..." Looking around Sasuke tried finding the book it was torn from. Walking over to the book case he began scanning through them. "Who ever lived in this room liked smart books." he commented.

"I don't care, come on Sasuke, I think I hear Uncle." Sai said.

"I think you're a nut job because dad isn't calling you." Sasuke said annoyed. "I think this is it." he said seconds later pulling out a red faded book. "Looks about the right size."

"Wonderful. Can we leave?" Sai hissed. "Like now."

"Hold on I want to know if this is it." Opening the book Sasuke read, "Hello, my name is Kyuubi Namikaze-"

Bang!

Both boys jumped at the pounding on the wall.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Without a second thought they took off running. The door slamming shut behind them echoed through the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Kakashi?" Itachi whispered afraid to speak too loud incase something else would hear him.

"Yeah?" Kakashi whispered back taking small steps down the hallway they were assigned. So far they came across two rooms both with no doors and both completely empty save for a few shelves.

"We should just go back. We've only seen two rooms. I'm thinking the rooms on these walls are on the other side. There really is no point for us being here." Itachi explained the whole time hiding his fear with a calm 'I know what I'm talking about' voice.

"I agree, uncle will understand." Kakashi said relieved he wasn't the first one to chicken out. "Crap." he said a second later.

"What?" itachi asked already turning his body back.

"There's another door." Kakashi sighed. Should they leave it and say they didn't see it? Or should they go and possibly get attacked by a ghost?

"We have to check it out." Itachi sighed, "Father will know if we didn't see what was behind it and will most likely send us back up again."

"Great." Kakashi said walking toward the end of the hall and opening the door that lead on to another floor. "You first." he added with a hand gesture as he flicked the light switch.

"No, I insist, you go first." Itachi said stepping back and waited.

"Ladies before gents."

"Age before beauty." Itachi added with narrowed eyes.

"Geeks before chic." Kakashi said matching him.

"Lames before brains." iItachi hissed, "And I'm not a geek, just smart."

"Jackasses before anyone else." Kakashi glared not able to think of anything else.

"I win you go." Itachi said grinning and nodding toward the door. "Don't worry I'm right behind you."

"I perfer if you went in front." Kakashi gulped looking up the stairs.

"Okay how about this." Itachi said digging underneath his shirt. Kakashi heard a small tear before Itachi brought out his hand with his favorite book in tow.

"My book." He said with love as he reached out for it.

"Yes," Itachi said pulling it away from Kakashi, "and you can only get it if you fetch it." with that he threw the book up the stairs.

"MY BOOK!" Kakashi yelled running after it. Itachi smirked as his plan worked. Now if only he could calm his racing heart down. Placing his foot on the step he ran all the way up.

"Kakashi?" Itachi called when he didn't see him anywhere.

"Over here." Kakashi said from his right. Itachi jumped at the sound of his voice before he walked around a maze of things using the dim light from the attic's bulb to find his cousin.

"Where?" Itachi called when he still couldnt find him.

"Over here." Kakashi said coming into view, "My book went pretty far. Didn't know you had an arm like that." he added glaring.

"I flicked it up." Itachi defended himself.

"Yeah and it flew all the way over here." Kakashi grumbled before his face cleared, "Hey come here I found some old paintings. I think they are all up here."

"That would explain why the walls are all empty." Itachi said moving things out of the way to get through. "How did you get over there?"

"I climbed over stuff." Kakashi said shrugging as he held his book like a baby in his hands.

"No respect at all." Itachi huffed as he finally made it to his cousin.

"Whatever, look." Kakashi said placing his book on an old shelf as he bent down to pick up the painting in front. Itachi looked at the painting and saw four people in it. There was a man with blonde hair smiling in a chair as a woman, who looked like his wife, stood beside him holding hands with a little red headed boy who looked like he was six and in the father's lap was another little boy with blonde hair, who looked like he was two. All of them were grinning from ear to ear.

"I wonder if this was who the house was built for?" Kakashi said placing it down and picking up another one. This time just the two little boys around twelve and ten. Both were frowning slightly. The red head looked sad while the blonde looked...scared.

Itachi looked toward the rows of other paintings before picking up a random one. "They look scared." he said softly. In this painting the oldest boy held a death grip on the youngest. His eyes seemed to beg to be somewhere else as he tried to be brave. The younger of the two was openingly showing his fear as one hand held on tightly to the other's while his other hand gripped the other's jacket. His body was tilted to the older of the two while his face looked toward the painter. "They look about the same age as that one you just had."

"I wonder what would make a painter paint them like this... a pretty good painter to get all of that emotion too." Kakashi said leaning over the painting to get a better look.

_AHHHHH! _

At the sound both Kakashi and Itachi jumped, dropping the painting as they both turned, looking for the sound.

"Itachi?" Kakashi said as his mouth went dry with fear.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Echoed throught the room as it began to shake. Itachi grabbed Kakashi's arm as they bolted out of the room. Both moving faster to get out then it took to go in. The stairs went by in a blur but to them it wasn't fast enough.

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

"OMPH!" All four teens grunted as they ran into one another. Their bodies making thuds as they fell back.

Sai was the first to recover. The second he spotted his brother he jumped him, holding on with all that he had.

"Sai, I can't breath." Kakashi said between breaths even though he was holding on tightly to Sai.

"I don't care. It's after me." He said hiding his face into Kakashi's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Fugaku asked running over to them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Dad!" Sasuke yelled. "The door was locked, then open, the light went on and the journal was there, then banging and-"

"Dad!" Itachi yelled at the same time. "Attic, paintings, screaming-"

"Stop!" Fuagku yelled to calm his sons down. "I can only understand one of you at a time."

"Me first." Sasuke said only to be pushed back by Itachi, "Kakashi and I went into the attic-"  
"You found the attic?" Fugaku said surprised. "Where is it?"

"Down the hall at the end, anyways me and Kakashi-"

"Hold that thought Itachi, I want to see the attic." Fugaku said moving toward the way Itachi pointed.

"But dad-"

"Go down stairs and relax I want to see the attic, it was on the blue prints but there was no door so I'm going to go see it." Fugaku said waving them off and muttering something about finding the attic.

"Dad!" Sasuke yelled.

"Forget it he said we can go down stairs I'm going." Sai said running down two steps at a time.

"Yeah... I'm with Sai." Kakashi said sheepishly before heading down the stairs like his life depended on it.

"See ya Sasuke." Itachi said heading down.

"We can't leave dad." Sasuke said shocked looking from the stairs to where his father disappeared to.

"_Dont hurt me." _

All of the hair on the back of his neck stood up as goosebumps ran down his arm.

"He-hello?" Sasuke called softly with a dry mouth.

"_Please don't hurt me."_

"Who's there?"

The only reply was a soft cry followed by a scream and then the slam of a door and nothing.

"Sasuke? Why are you still up here?" at the sound of Fugaku's voice Sasuke jumped.

"Dad, did you hear that?" Sasuke asked latching on to his father's arm.

"Hear what?" Fugaku asked raising a brow.

"The whispering and crying." Sasuke said quietly, his body shaking in fear as he watched all three hallways.

"Sasuke I think you're hearing things." Fugaku said firmly.

"Dad I heard-"

"Sasuke." Fugaku said turning his son's face toward his own. "Listen to me. You're letting Sai get to you."

Sasuke nodded but he didn't seem to hear him. So Fugaku turned his son toward the stairs and headed down. When they got to the bottom he saw the other three all standing by the door each looking a different direction.

"A-hem." Fugaku said causing all three to jump.

"Dad, you're alive." Itachi said as if it was shocking.

"Last time I checked yes." Fugaku said amused.

"But you went into the attic..."

"Actually no I didn't...where did you say the door was?" Fugaku asked. When he had gone down toward the end of the hallway he couldn't find the door. In fact, the hallway ended in a dead end. If Itachi and Kakashi where pulling his leg he was going to kill him.

"It's at the end of the hallway." Kakashi said.

"No it wasn't... however this was." Fugaku added with a look at his nephew. "Kakashi care to explain why this was there?"

Kakashi eyes opened wide at the sight of his book. "I left that in the attic..."

"It was in the hallway." Fugaku said glaring. "Damn it Kakashi, didn't I say not to read this!"

"Uncle-"

"No, Kakashi if I have to tell-"

"Sasuke what's in your hand?" Itachi asked interrupting his father.

"What?" Sasuke said confused as he looked at his hand. "Oh I found it in the room."

"What is it?" Fugaku said reaching for it. "A journal?"

"Yeah it belongs to some kid named Kyuubi." Sasuke said trying to control his fear. He still felt the goosebumps on his arm, his mind still replaying the child's terrified voice.

"Kyuubi?" Fugaku said turning to the first page.

"_Hello, my name is Kyuubi Namikaze, I' m the first born son to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, I am nine years old. I have one brother named Naruto Namikaze and another sibling on the way._

_"Mother is making both me and my brother write about our experiance moving to our new home. Well more like a mansion. There are no neighbors for miles. The nearest one we have is Choji Akimichi the only son of Baron Akimichi. He is the same age as my brother."_

"Where did you find this?" Fugaku asked flipping through the pages.

"In a bedroom upstairs." Sasuke said reaching for the book his father held out to him.

"Hm... keep reading it, maybe we might find more information about this place. I'm going to go call Shikaku. You boys have fun." Fugaku said pulling his phone out and dialing.

"So do we read more?" Kakashi asked when Fugaku disappeared outside to get better reception.

"No, the ghost might get mad." Sai said.

"Yes, I want to know if the ghost haunting this house is this kid." Itachi argued.

"I don't care." Sasuke said.

"Let's read it then." Kakashi sighed taking the book. "Let's see..."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

_Hello. my name is Kyuubi Namikaze, I am the first born son to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, I am nine years old. I have one brother named Naruto Namikaze and another sibling on the way._

_Mother is making both me and my brother write about our experiance moving to our new home. Well more like a mansion. There are no neighbors for miles. The nearest one we have is Choji Akimichi the only son of Baron Akimichi. He is the same age as my brother._

_I am right now sitting at my desk and looking out the window. The garden isn't complete yet. Mother says she wishes to do it herself when the baby is born. I do not know if it is a girl or a boy. The doctor says it is a girl. Mother and Father are happy but I believe I will get another brother._

"Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled running into the room.

"Naru you are supposed to be writing in your journal." Kyuubi reminded the five year old.

"But I don't wanna. I wanna see you." Naruto whined hugging Kyuubi with all of his might.

"Naru, Mother will-"

"I don't care. Can we play? We can go outside." Naruto grinned wishing to feel the wind on his face.

"Naruto mother says it is dangerous. We don't know the layout yet."

"But-"

"And you get sick easily. You can't go outside without Mother."

"I'm not sick!" Naruto argued.

"But you will get sick. Now go back to your room and finish your writing for the day."

"When do I know I'm done?"

"When Mother says." Kyuubi laughed pushing his relunctant brother out of his room. "Now go."

Before Naruto could argue the door was shut gently in his face.

Turning back to his own journal Kyuubi went to write more adding in Naruto's interruptions.

After another half hour of writing about his new home, he heard his Mother's call.

With a sigh he closed his journal and put it on the shelf. When he opened the door he jumped when Naruto fell through landing on his back. His journal opened on his lap and the pen laying beside him.

With a laugh he picked up his sleeping brother and took him back to his own room.

When he went down stairs to eat dinner his mother asked him where Naruto was.

"He fell asleep."

"Kyuubi." His father called.  
"Yes?"

"We will be having a guest tomorrow." His father said smiling at the maid and dug into his soup.

"Who is coming father? Is it Shukaku?" Kyubbi asked hoping it was his truest friend that was coming to visit. It had been months since he last seen him.

"No." Minato laughed, "Dr. Orochimaru is coming to live with us. Your mother is getting to the last stages of her pregnancy."

"Oh." Kyuubi said. What more could he say? Orochimaru felt wrong to him and scared Naruto. Something about that man didn't feel right. He didn't know what it was that felt off, but Kyuubi believed the man to be evil. He was a respected doctor that any who could afford him used. He was the one that helped bring him and his brother into the world. Naruto was deathly afraid of the pale man and whenever he would visit in the past, the little blonde would not leave his side. He refused to go any where near the man. When he was forced to get check ups, he cried and begged for Kyuubi to go with him but it was a rule of Orochimaru's that he saw only the patient and no one else.

Kyuubi hated the betrayed look he always saw before Naruto disappeared behind the door. He hated the fear and shock he saw after Naruto came out even more. His father had asked to observe one session once, Orochimaru had agreed grudgely. Through the whole thing Naruto had cried but his father didn't see anything wrong with what Orochimaru was doing.

Shaking his head, he answered his father's question with a yes, even though he didn't know what was being asked of him, but apparently that was what his father was looking for.

When he was done he asked to be excused and left the table. That night he lit a candle and pulled out his journal.

_"He unnerves me. I do not know what he does to make Naruto so afraid. I've tried being brave for my little brother but still he is afraid. I do not blame him. I hurt knowing that Naruto's worst nightmare is to come and live with us until the baby is born. I pray that he will not be afraid but I know it is futile._

_"I wonder why he feels as he does... I wonder why I feel as I do... Perhaps someday I'll find my answer and see that it was a childish thought brought on by my younger brother's antics. Well that shall be all for tonight. I wrote more then my Mother wished of me but I doubt she will care. She may even be over joyed at this or not. I do not think she would appreciate my thoughts on her doctor. Then again she will never read this and so it does not matter what I write._

_"Goodnight journal, tomorrow promises to be one to remember."_

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

"You guys still reading it?" Fugaku said coming in looking exhausted. "Sorry I was gone so long but this place is huge. I'm beat."

Kakashi blinked, surprised by how late it was. "That's enough for today. This kid writes a lot and I'm really tired." he yawned and closed the book. For once agreeing with his uncle without fighting.

"So am I." Itachi said stretching before going to fix his sleeping bag on the floor. Laying down he said goodnight and closed his eyes. Kakashi put the book down and followed his lead.

Soon it was just Sasuke and Sai looking at one another as they thought about Kyuubi's words. "I wonder what Orochimaru did to scare Naruto." Sai said looking down at the book.

"Who know's we'll find out later. Let's go to bed." Sasuke said fixing his spot by his brother. Sai nodded and then noticed that even Fugaku was fast asleep. Spreading his sleeping bag out he layed next to his brother and tried to fall asleep.

"_Please don't hurt me!"_

He heard a child cry.

_"Don't hurt me!"_

Closing his eyes tightly Sai willed himself to sleep.

_"Help me!"_

"Not real, not real, not real." Sai whispered quietly over and over again.

_"Help me! Don't let him hurt me!"_

Breathing harsly Sai held his hands over his ears and repeated the same words a little louder.

_"NO!"_

"Sai? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked tiredly turning to face his shaking brother. "You cold? Come here." Pulling Sai closer to his body he fell back alseep.

Sai waited to see if he would hear the child crying but he heard nothing. It was a long time later before he fell asleep.

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

Sasuke and Sai each grumbled as they were forced to remove weeds all around the house. Both were debating if they should just up and run to avoid this annoying task. Since sunrise both had been woken up by the not so gentle Fugaku and given garden tools.

At least they had it better then Itachi and Kakashi who had to take down the old barn in the back board by board and then pile each board into one of three piles. Good wood. Bad wood. Wood that could be somewhat used if you cut a piece off.

And where was Fugaku in all of this? The man was off to pick up one of his closest friends and one of Sasuke's friends. Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara.

"Sasuke?" Sai called as he bent over to pull out a weed.

"Hm?"

"Did you hear anything last night?"

"Like what?"  
"Like a boy screaming."

Sasuke froze and slowly turned to face Sai. "Say again."  
"Last night when I was going to sleep, I heard a boy screaming. He was begging for help. He sounded really scared and then he stopped screaming." Sai stood and looked toward one of the upper windows. "I think it was the littler one, Naruto."

"Maybe you were dreaming." Sasuke whispered as he too looked up at the window. "Maybe it was the journal that got to you."

"No... I know what I heard. Sasuke, that little boy sounded so scared. I felt his fear like it was my own." Sai insisted. "It was like for a few seconds I was him."

"Sai, I think you're going crazy. Why don't you get back to work and stop being a child." Sasuke said a while later. "I'm not going to do this all by myself."

"Sasu-"  
"Get to work. I don't want to hear it."

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_"Mother is ill. It's been a week since Dr. Orochimaru came to live with us. Naruto feels betrayed, as I knew he would. He refuses to come out of his room unless forced. When he does come out he sticks to mine or father's side. He doesn't want to be alone with the man. Orochimaru also bought an assistant. I think her name is Anko, she seems a little odd to me. She does whatever Orochimaru says. She's like the puppet and he's the one pulling the strings. Her eyes are empty. Cold. Dead. She scares Naruto too._

_Mother says Naruto will get over it. That our imaginations are just working overtime. She tries to comfort us even as she lays in bed unable to walk. She says her bones pain her and that her belly is giving her trouble. I don't understand, when only a week ago she could walk and now she can barely lift her pale hand. Her hair is not as bright as it used to be. It's dull and falling out._

_Father is scared for her. At night I hear him cry, begging our god to save her. Sometimes he goes into her room and refuses to come back out for days at a time. _

_Orochimaru says it's the babe. He say's that her body wasn't meant to carry so many children. _

_I hear Naruto crying again. He's in his room all by himself. Father is not completely with us at the moment. Dr. Orochimaru is taking his place by taking charge over Father's duties. He's the one that sent Naruto to his room. I don't remember what the reason is this time. I do know that Naruto can't come out until tomorrow morning. He's been in there all day. At first he cried long and hard. Then Orochimaru went in there and he quieted down. I didn't hear a thing for three hours. Even after the man left his room Naruto remained silent. Now it's the middle of the night and he's crying again. Not loud like before. It sounds like he's trying to hide his sobs. I'm going to go comfort him. _

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_Mother passed away today. The baby wanted to be born. He pushed and cried his way out of Mother's belly. He hurt her insides bad. I heard Orochimaru telling Father that mother wouldn't make it passed the day. He was right. She died only moments after the baby came. Father cried and locked himself alone with her still form._

_Naruto is in shock. He has yet to say anything. He only sits in the chair outside Mother's room in silence. His eyes are empty. It's like he died along with her. He's lost to the world._

_Not me though. I'm in my room crying my heart out even as I write. I can not believe my Mother will never wake again._

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_Father woke me up. It was still dark outside, so I'm sure if it was still night or very early morning. He came into my room with Naruto craddled in his arms and layed beside me on my bed. He held us both in his arms and then he told us the baby passed away. It was born ill as well. The only thing I could think is Mother won't be lonely in heaven anymore. The baby will keep her company. Naruto doesn't say anything. We lay like this long after the sun rises._

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_It's been almost three months since Mother has died. Things are very dark and cold at our home. Dr. Orochimaru and his assistant Anko are still here. Anko spends a lot of time with Father. They are always in his study together. _

_Naruto refuses to be touched by anyone. He jumps at his own shadow. Some days he looks more like a ghost then an actual child. He's always with Dr. Orochimaru now. I thought he was afraid of the man but now it seems like they are inseperable. _

_I'm beginning to feel lonely. I have no one._

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_Father just told me and Naruto some shocking news. He says we need a mother and he will marry Anko. Naruto shocked me by screaming and hitting our Father. I don't know what he said, it made no sense to my ears. His words, though, mixed with his tears. Father just let him until Naruto collapsed to his knees. Then Father just sat there and watched, only to get up and walke away. Never once looking back. _

_When he was gone I moved to Naruto's side and held him in my arms. I tried to reassure him. But he wouldn't let me. Instead he turned and gave me a quick hug as he whispered, 'I'm dying, he's slowly killing me', then he got up and left me there. What does he mean?_

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_Father married Anko today. Many people came to see the ceremony. Naruto held on to my hand so tightly it went numb. On the otherside of him Orochimaru smiles as he rest his hand on Naruto's shoulder and watched Father kiss Anko. I tried to get Naruto to loosen his hold but he just held tighter. His eyes refusing to meet mine. When it was time for food, he let me go and let Orochimaru lead him away. I watched as he walked with his head bowed. As I was about to turn away, he turned his head and mouthed, 'help me.'_

_Did I truely see that or am I seeing other things?_

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

"Boys I'm back." Fugaku shouted walking inside with the two Naras.  
Itachi closed the journal at the part where Sasuke found that torn out piece of paper. Getting up we all followed Itachi out of the room and went to greet their friend.

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_"Kyuubi sing me to sleep." _Naruto said as rested in his brother's lap. _"I'm so tired, please can't I sleep?"_

_"Alright." _Kyuubi said looking out of the dirty attic window. As he sang his mother's lullaby, he watched as the man came back with two others. As he sang he prayed they'd be the ones to set them free.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Shikamaru watched Sasuke and Sai with a look of disbelief. Were these two pale idiots really trying to get him to believe there were ghost in this house? Sure it looked like this kind of house would hold a ghost or two but that was all fiction.

"It's true!" Sai stated glaring. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Maybe because ghost aren't real." Shikamaru pointed out as he turned to Sasuke. Even if Sasuke was trying to pretend it was all in Sai's head, he kept nodding or pointing out things when Sai told his story. "Besides I think that journal of that kid is getting to you guys. I mean you're all alone out here with no one around for miles. You are bound to make something up."

"I'm not making it up!" Sai shouted. "I heard them."

"I'm sure what you heard was all in your head." Shikamaru shook his head at Sai. "Come on? A ghost kid screaming and crying for help? That is so horror films."

"It's true." Sai argued.

"Prove it." Shikamaru said. He noticed Sasuke had stopped adding his voice in. Maybe the raven was beginning to see how stuipd this all sounded.

"Fine." Sai said moving out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked as he and Shikamaru got up to follow the angry teen.

"To prove I'm right." Sai said and without second thought began walking quickly up the stairs.

"Sai, wait!" Sasuke shouted not wanting to follow but unable to do otherwise. With Shikamaru close behind him, he ran after Sai and followed his stupid cousin down the hallway they were forced to explore before. "Sai!"

Not bothering to reply Sai walked past the door they found the journal in and kept going until he got to the other one that so happened to be wide open.

"Sai!" Sasuke called as he and Shikamaru slowed down and began walking in a normal pace. "Are you done? If you come out running because you realized you're scared of ghost I'm going to hit you."

"Sai?" Shikamaru called when Sai didn't answer. Sharing a look with Sasuke, both teens picked up their pace again and moved quickly to the open doorway. Looking in they paled and no matter what they did they couldn't move. "Sai." Shikamaru whispered.

But Sai wasn't listening. He was too busy breathing heavily and sweating in fear as he stood face to face with a blonde hair child. A blonde hair child that stood watching him with sad eyes and tears falling down his ghostly face.

"Sai!" Sasuke whispered harshly. "Come here!"

Before Sai could answer or decided what to do, the door was slammed shut on Sasuke's and Shikamaru's faces. Both boys screamed in shock and then began banging on the door as Sai began screaming and banging on the otherside.

"Sai!" Sasuke yelled. "Sai!"

"I'm going to get help." Shikamaru said running off to find his dad.

"Sai!"

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

"So this is the journal you were telling us about?" Shikaku said flipping randomly through the pages.

"Yep. Has my kids and nephews scared shitless." Fugaku sighed.  
"Hm. Let's read it shall we?"

"By all means." Fugaku waved his hand for the man to continue.

"Let's start where your kids left off then."

_Father didn't wake up this morning. I don't know why. It was as if willed himself to stop breathing. I was in too much shock to say anything but gasp as Anko told Orochimaru that my Father died last night in their bed._

_Naruto had froze by my side and when Orochimaru looked over at us I could have sworn he whimpered in fright. What is to become of us?_

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_It's now the day of Father's funeral. We will be leaving in a few moments to say our last goodbye. Earlier today I heard the maids whispering. I heard them say that our gardner has fallen ill and that two maids have disappeared. They were saying that my family is cursed. Before they could notice me I left to find Naruto. I wanted to make sure he's okay. It hasn't even been a few months since our mother has passed on, taking the baby I knew would be another boy._

_When I found him he was in his room by his bed praying. I've never seen him in such a way. He was begging and trembling as he asked god to save us. He mentioned my name and told god that he didn't want anything to happen to me. When I called his name he jumped and turned so quickly he hit his head on his desk._

_I asked if he was okay and he said nothing as he began to cry. He kept saying how it was over now and how he had no hope. He kept telling me he wanted me to run and take him away. I thought it was just grief so I let him cry and told him everything would be alright._

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_I found out today that we wouldn't go anywhere. We'll be with our stepmother Anko and Orochimaru has decided to move in with us. All of his things are being brought over as I write. Naruto is in a panic. I caught him packing a bag, before I could say anything Orochimaru appeared and sent me to my room. I heard Naruto screaming and crying but when I ran to his room, his door was locked. I banged on it but it did nothing._

_Much later, after I returned to my room and the stars began to fade, I heard Naruto's door open again. _

_I'm going to write this before I forget. For some reason Orochimaru came into my room and pulled the cover off of me as he watched me. I heard him mutter something before he chuckled and covered me back up. He kissed my forehead and walked away. At my door he said, 'How beauitful it is that you are both mine.'_

_I'm going to check on my brother and see if he's well._

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_Oh gods. Naruto... How do you write something like this? How do you write that your brother is naked in the other room with blood flowing between his thighs? Or that his face is bruised? Or that there are marks all over his naked body? I was only in there for a second when I heard him moaning in pain. _

_Not thinking twice I moved to his side and I saw him. I saw what he did to my brother. When Naruto saw me he cried and begged me to kill him. He begged me to run before they got me too. Instead I hugged him and held him close. Then I brought him to my room. Naruto is alseep beside me, shivering and crying in his sleep. I cannot sleep. I keep seeing Naruto and then I think of the past and all that has happened. How long? That is the only question running through my mind. How long?_

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_Naruto told me today and answered my worst fear. Since he can remember Orochimaru has touched him or held him. Orochimaru has done to him what should never be done to a child. Even when my father and mother still lived Orochimaru did all that and more. He hurt my brother and made him fear the world. Naruto is only a child but already he has the mind of a victim. How could I have not known about this? I am a failure as a brother. Tonight I'm going to confront Orochimaru and demand that he leave my home or be put away. _

_No matter how much Naruto wishes us to run I won't run from my home. I am almost a man and as a man I must protect my home._

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_It hurts. It hurts. I think my arm is broken. Writing is unbearable. It hurst ot lift my pen but there is nothing else I can do. This is the first time in weeks that I can move without crying. _

_The beating I recieved from that man was nothing compared to what I was forced to watch Naruto go through. _

_Not even the maids jumped to our assistance. They ran. Now there is no one but me, my brother, Anko, and Orochimaru. No one to hear us scream or beg. No one to save us. Perhaps we are cursed. _

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_It has been months since I last wrote. It has also been months since I last saw my brother. We have been chained to our rooms bare for all to see. Our clothes are all gone save for a few when we need to make an appearance to the world. It is those days I wish to scream for help but I know if I did Naruto will suffer. Naruto always suffer when I fight._

_I learned to let Orochimaru do what he wished to my body so that Naruto can be safe. Never have I hurt so much but at the same time I'm glad that Naruto is not recieving the punishment. I do all that I can to keep Orochimaru's attention on me. _

_I wish someone will see that Orochimaru is not the man they all believe. I wish someone will see that we are not happy children but prisoners in chains waiting for when the next time we will see Orochimaru._

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_I do not know how longs it's been since I saw Naruto. When I did finally see him today, I ran to him and refused to let go. He is paler then I remember and thinner as well. There are bruises and scars lining his body. I'm sure I look the same._

_Orochimaru is off to help another birthed her child. Anko is the one that let me free. When I asked why not Naruto, she told me she did it so we wouldn't leave. Now I know why her eyes are dead. Why she is the way she is. Orochimaru did the same to her. He broke her and now moved on to us._

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_There is blood on this paper. It is even now dripping to splatter the page. Anko once again let me free but this time I uncuffed the chain by some magic around Naruto and we both tried to run. We didn't make it to the door before Orochimaru appeared and caught us. He punished me first. It hurts to breathe. _

_I heard Naruto screaming a bit ago but now he silent. I cried and begged that he set my brother free but my words went unheard._

_I hear something. What is it? I feel I must write this for I know it is of importance. What is that sound? Oh gods, Anko. I hear her screaming. I hear her. What is he doing to her?_

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_He told me Anko is dead. Even now he has the stench of death on him and the blood splatters all over his body. He says he's going to bathe and then visit a few friends. When he returns he plans to give me and Naruto a surprise._

_I hear the horses leaving now. I'm scared. What are we to do? I'm afraid. I am afraid for my life. Afraid for my brother and afraid there is always tomorrow_.

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

"That sick man!" Fugaku said tearing the book from Shikaku's hand and re-reading a few things. "Why did no one see this?"

"I don't know. Those boys suffered a lot." Shikaku said sadly. "So young and already begging for death."  
"Dad you okay?" Itachi asked as he and Kakashi came in with a few bags for todays lunch and dinner.

"I'm fine son." Fugaku said. There was only a little left of the journal. What more could a man do to the child?

"Okay," Kakashi said not believing him. "We got-"

"Dad!" Shikamaru screamed running down the stairs. "Dad!"  
"Shikamaru what's wrong?" Shikaku ran to his son with everyone else.

"Dad! It's Sai, he's trapped in a room upstairs and we can't get him out! There's something in there with him!" Shikamaru shouted pulling his father's arm to lead him back up the stairs. "Hurry!"

By the time they all made it up the stairs, they found Sasuke banging and calling for Sai. Moving his son aside. Fugaku tried the door and when that didn't work slammed his shoulder against it over and over again with Shikaku until it gave in. Running in he called for his nephew.

"He's gone." Kakashi whispered in shock as they looked around the empty room. "Where's my brother?"

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

"Sai!" Kakashi yelled in the room as he ran to the closet and threw it open. Nothing. Where did Sai go? Where was he?

"Another journal." Sasuke said moving to the bed and picking up a dark black book.

"Who cares!" Kakashi said searching through all the other doors for his brother. "We need to find Sai!"

"He's not in here." Fugaku said grabbing on to Kakashi's shaking form and pulling him close. "He's not in here."  
"Where is he? Where's my brother?" Kakashi cried holding onto his uncle. "I was supposed to watch over him! I had to take care of him! Where is he?"

"Sh, calm down, we'll find him."

"Let me see that journal." Shikaku said taking it from Sasuke. Opening it he read the first line out loud. "_Dear God, I'm Naruto, my name is Naruto_."

"Kyuubi's brother." Itachi whispered.

"What exactly happened?" Fugaku asked his son.

"Shikamaru didn't believe Sai that there were ghost in this house. Sai wanted to prove him wrong and came up here. When we got to the door, there was a little blonde kid."

"The door closed on our face and then I went and got you." Shikamaru finished as if he was trying to figure things out in his head.

"I'm going to find Sai." Kakashi pulled away from his uncle and walked out the room. All the while calling Sai.

"I'll watch over him." Itachi said and took off after his yelling cousin.  
"Dad what do we do?" Sasuke asked turning to his father.

"I think the answer lies in the journals. We read those and maybe it'll lead us to Sai." Fugaku said gravely. "Shikaku was there anything left in Kyuubi's journal?"

"Uh, I don't know. I think I dropped it down stairs." Shikaku answered honestly.

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_I'm tired, but it won't stop me. I'm going to try again tonight. I'm going to run and go for help. I don't want to leave Naruto, but I have to save us. I have to escape. _

_Even now I feel as if I'm betraying my brother but I have no choice. _

_I'm sorry Naruto. Please forgive me._

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

"That's it?" Fugaku said finishing the journal and flipping a few pages. "That's all he wrote?"

"Maybe he escaped." Shikaku said.

"There's a page missing at the back." Fugaku held up the book to show everyone. Kakashi said nothing as he sat beside Itachi and held on tightly to one of Sai's shirts. He had stopped searching for his brother moments after everyone came down. Itachi had told him they probably wouldn't find Sai until they read Naruto's journal. With glazed eyes he had followed Itachi down with the others.

"Shikaku would you start Naruto's?" Fugaku sighed looking at Kakashi. Where was his nephew? Was he safe? He didn't believe the kids about ghost, but Sai was no where to be found, what else was there to go on?

"Yeah."

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_Dear God,_

_Naruto, my name is Naruto. It's a name my Mama gave me when I was born. It's a name that I used to love as a baby but not no more. I hate it. I hate it! I hate it! _

_He says my name. He says it like I belong to him. I don't want to belong to him. I don't want him here. I want him gone. _

_Why won't Mama send him away?_

_Kyuubi says he's writing in his journal about the house like Mama wanted him to. So I decided to try. So far this house is safe. He's not here. He's gone. I hope he stays away and no one tells him where we live. Please God, don't tell him. Please keep him away._

_Love, _

_Naruto_

_P.S. Kyuubi says you're everywhere so I hope you are here reading this._

Naruto looked down at his small entry. He was supposed to write about the house but he couldn't. Right now the house was safe but soon it wouldn't be. God didn't love him. God punished him by sending the doctor.

The doctor that lied and told his Mama that he was sick and told her to give him potions to make him better. Naruto new he didn't need them but every time he tried to say that, the doctor would laugh and say he did. His papa would shake his head and say all good children take their medicine. Naruto wondered what they would say if he knew what kind of medician he was forced to take when the doctor was alone with him.

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_Dear God_

_I hate the doctor. Every time I see the doctor I want to run away and never come back. Why won't Mama and Papa save me? Why won't Kyuubi take me away? I am his baby brother, doesn't he love me? _

_Am I a bad child? Is that why I am punished? The doctor says I do not listen very well and that he has to teach me to be good. I don't like his punishments when I behave badly. I try to be on my best behavior. I do as Mama says and follow Papa's orders. I love my brother as best as I can but..._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_Dear God,_

_I know I ask too much of you but I don't know what else to do? Kyuubi once told me that babies are angels that are sent down to earth from heaven to people who will love them. _

_I know my family loves me. I love them too, but I wish that you will take me back to heaven. I wish that you will call me home and wash away all the pain. Angels are good creatures and are not to be hurt, Papa said so. _

_Was I not a good angel? Did you hate me when you sent me here? Am I being punished because I was bad? I promise if you let me come back, I'll be the best angel ever. I won't say a bad thing or think a bad thought. Just please don't let him find me again._

_Love,_

_Naruto._

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_Dear God,_

_I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm sorry for or what I did wrong. I don't know what to do to fix it, but I'll do anything. _

_Mama said that the doctor is coming and I don't want him too. Please save me God, please take me home before he gets here. _

_Love, _

_Naruto._

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

Naruto watched from the darkness of his closet as the doctor came into his room and closed the door. He held back a cry when he heard the lock turn.

"Naruto, come my child, I have to make sure your healthy." the doctor said moving farther into the room as he removed his shirt. "It'll be okay, I promise you'll feel better."

Go away, go away, go away, Naruto prayed over and over again as he hugged himself tighter. Please go away.

"Naruto." The doctor sung softly as he turned toward the closet. "Don't be afraid."

Naruto watched with tears falling down his face as the door was slowly opened and Orochimaru stood there watching him with a smile. "Come child, let me heal you."

"Please no." Naruto whimpered, moving closer to the wall. "Please don't."

"You'll love it." Orochimaru knelt in front of him and ran a sickly pale hand down his face. "So beautiful." the man sighed in bliss as he grasped Naruto's wrist and pulled him out. "Let's go to bed, child. Sick children out of bed are very naughty.

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_Dear God,_

_It hurts. It hurts in my bottom and it won't stop bleeding. The medicine the doctor gave me down there, I don't like it. I don't like his treatments. Why won't Papa save me?_

_Why won't you save me? Am I still a naughty angel? _

_Love,_

_Naruto._

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_Dear God,_

_Do you still hate me?_

_Love,_

_Naruto_

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

"Writing letters to God," Shikaku said, "Was this the only way he could get anything out? Didn't anyone see or notice anything? Their child was getting raped right under their eyes and they didn't know?"  
"An angel, that's how his brother explained it." Fugaku frowned, "So God must have been the only one he could talk to."

"It doesn't matter!" Shikaku glared at the house. "His parents are as much to blame as the damn doctor! They let it happen! Dying doesn't save them from the blame. I hope both the doctor and the parents burn in hell for what this little boy went through!"

"Dad, it happend a long time ago." Shikamaru said quietly.

"I don't give a damn! If anything like this was happening to you, I'd murder them. This child, Naruto, he was asking God if he was a bad child and if he was hated, no little boy should be asking that, they should be writing childish stories or pointless entries not this!" he yelled slamming the journal to the ground. "He suffered so much, it's no wonder he's haunting this place. Then his brother leaves him here to go get help... This boy most likely died because of the doctor."

_"Save me."_

Everyone jumped at the sound of a child's voice.

_"Save me please. Please let me go home."_

"Naruto?" Fugaku whispered and then jumped again when the child screamed.

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

Sai felt like he should wake up but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't open his eyes. He was tired. So very tired.

_Hush child don't you weep, let the angels sing you to sleep,_

_If you're scared, do not cry, they will be there to chase the monsters good-bye,_

_And if they don't, then I shall fight, for you are my own little angel of shining light,_

_And if I be late, don't worry my love, God will send another angel from above,_

_Hush child, don't you fear, please wipe away your glistening tear,_

_Now I say my love and good night, I'll wait until tomorrow to see you my light._

_"I want to go home. Please let us go home." _a little voice begged.

Sai groaned softly at the cold touch on his face before the darkness claimed him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Naruto watched his Mama become ill. He knew it wasn't her fault or the baby's. It was the Doctor's fault. He knew the Doctor gave her something that shouldn't have been given. The potions he gave her were killing the baby. It was killing her. He saw it everytime he visited her. His Papa cried a lot and his brother was sad. Naruto knew what was happening, but he couldn't tell them. They wouldn't believe them. They never did.

He was just a child that didn't understand. With tears running down his face, he kissed his Mama's sleeping cheek and whispered good-bye. He didn't want to see her again because he knew the next time he would, she wouldn't be alive.

Moving to his room, Naruto closed and locked the door. He wouldn't leave. If he stayed behind the doors, the Doctor couldn't get him. He was safe here. If he was forced out, he ran to his brother or his Papa. He didn't want the Doctor to get him. Or Anko.

She scared him too. Not because she was like the Doctor but because she was what he was going to be one day.

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

Naruto cried as his Papa seemed to forget he was there. His Papa always handed him to the Doctor because his Papa couldn't take care of him anymore. His Papa always said, 'not now Naruto' or 'You're a grown boy, not a child'. Naruto always wanted to scream, 'Save me' but he never did. He couldn't be saved.

Hearing the door open, Naruto went quiet in his bed.

"Children who cry for nothing must be ill in some way." the Doctor smiled as he closed and locked the door. "It is my responsibility to heal you."

"No." Naruto whispered trying to get away from the man. "Please."

"But it is my duty, Naruto."

After those words, Naruto felt nothing but pain as the Doctor stripped them both and tied him to the bed. With a gag in his mouth, Naruto crieds silently and begged to be saved.

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

Naruto watched in silence as his Mama was lowered beneath the ground. He knew it was going to happen. He had already said good-bye. He had already mourned her death. He knew his brother must have thought him cold for not crying like he was. But it didn't matter.

Hours later as he rested in his room and for the first time without the Doctor, Naruto heard his door open and froze. The Doctor was supposed to be gone. He left that morning to help another of his patients.

When the shadow fell over his face, Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. When hands reached down and picked him up he gasped and stiffened as he was pulled into the bigger body. It was then he realized it was his Papa taking him out of the room. Maybe God was going to save him now. Maybe God had finally decided he was punished enough.

As they moved to Kyuubi's room and rested beside his brother, Naruto felt his heart sink. They weren't leaving. Papa was only mourning.

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

That couldn't be right. His Papa couldn't marry Anko. If he did that, the Doctor wouldn't leave. His Papa was supposed to keep him safe. His Papa was supposed to love him. In anger, Naruto attacked his Papa and demanded to leave. He demanded to be saved. He demanded to die but in the end, his Papa didn't undersand. His Papa just left him there on the ground and walked away.

When Kyuubi wrapped his arms around him, the little blonde ignored his words as he wrapped his arms around his brother. When he was sure he had Kyuubi's attention he whispered, "I'm dying, he's slowly killing me." Without waiting for his brother to reply, he left him.

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

In fear he watched his Papa marry the woman. Did God hate him this much? He held on tightly to Kyuubi as the doctor held on to him. He wanted to run away but he could not. His fate was sealed the moment his Papa said 'I do'. When the ceremony ended the Doctor turned him to the house to get his medicine. Looking over his shoulder he met his brothers eyes and begged for help.

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

_Dear God,_

_Does this mean I am the Devil's child now? Does he love me more then you do? Do you even care for your children like you are supposed to? _

_Signed_

_Naruto_

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

"Dear God," Shikaku read as he got to the end of the page. Every word read, broke his heart and brought him closer and closer to tears. "I hate you."

"He doesn't write anymore?" Fugaku asked.

"No, it stops right there. After that, the pages are filled with giant 'X's. It's like he's crossing everything out." Shikaku said showing them the rest of the book.

"How do we find Sai then?" Kakashi asked. "The book was supposed to help us and it's not!"

"What do we do, dad?" Sasuke asked his father. "How do we find Sai?"

"I don't know." Fugaku said running a hand tiredly down his face. "I don't know."

"We can't just do-" Kakashi said and stopped as he heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Moving quickly he left the room and turned toward the stairs. "Sai?"

With the others behind him, he ran up the stairs and kept calling his brother's name. Yet the footsteps kept going turning down the hallway with the bedrooms. When a door opened and closed, Kakashi gasped and picked up his speed. Moving toward Naruto's room, he stilled and slowly pushed open the door. "Sai?" he called walking in. "Sai?"

_"I want to go home. Don't let him hurt me." _a child whispered in a tearful voice. _ "Don't let him hurt me."_

"Where's Sai?" Fugaku asked as fear ran through his body. "Where's my nephew?"

_"Help me. Please help me. Don't let him get me."_

"Tell us where Sai is first and then we'll help you." when he heard nothing in response he frowned and looked at the others. "Naruto?" he called knowing it was the blonde child that was causing all of this. "Can you hear me?"

_"He won't let us go. He won't let us go. Make him let go." _Naruto cried.

"We'll help you but first you have to give us back Sai." Shikaku stated as he stepped into the room and around the frightened teens. "Tell us where Sai is and we'll help you."

Fugaku knew the child was gone. He knew Naruto had disappeared. "We need to help them."

"But Sai-"

"Will come back if we help them." Fugaku said cutting Kakashi off. "Naruto wanted us to read his journal to help him and that's what we are going to do."

\ J / O \ / T \ P /

"What do we do?" Sasuke asked them all once they were back down stairs. "Do we call ghost busters?"

"If you're trying to be funny, you're not." Kakashi glared at him.

"I'm not trying to be, I don't know what we're supposed to do. Who do we talk to? Where do we find them? How are we supposed to help them? Everything happened hundreds of years ago. The man is long dead." Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "We can't exactly go back there and save them."

"He's not asking us to go back," Shikaku cut in smoothly before a fight could break out. "Naruto's asking us to set them free."

"From what? The house?" Fugaku frowned.

"I'm thinking Orochimaru-"

BOOM!

Everyone gasped as the house began to tremble and the lights went off. In the distance they heard things breaking and cracking as the floor shook beneath them.

"Get together!" Fugaku shouted as he tried to keep his balance. "Don't be separated!"

BOOM!

To all of them, it sounded like the world was falling to pieces. Each of them thinking the house would collaps, burying them beneath the brick and wood.

BOOM!

"STOP!" Sasuke screamed, the fear ran over his trembling form as he held tightly to his dad. "Just STOP!" with a flicker of the lights, everything returned back to normal. Looking around, they all noticed that nothing looked broken or destroyed. It was as if they had imagined it all in their heads.

"Is everyone okay?" Fugaku asked as he quickly looked over everyone. Shikaku had Kakashi and Shikamaru huddled under his own form as Itachi and Sasuke clutched onto him.

"I think I might have had a mild heart attack," Shikamaru whispered soflty.

"So we don't say that name from now on." Itachi said, moving away slowly from his dad and Sasuke. "Where do we start?"

"How about asking questions?" Sasuke said.

"To who?" Kakashi asked.

"To Naruto and Kyuubi," Fugaku stated. "Who has a question?"

"Are you there?" Shikaku called out and when silence was their only answer, he tried a different tactic, "Flicker the lights if you can hear me."

Everyone gasped as the light flickered on and off.

"Flicker the lights if you're Kyuubi?" when nothing happened he said, "Are you Naruto?" this time a slight flicker happened. "Okay Naruto, I'm going to ask you yes and no questions. If the answer is yes to any questions I asked, I want the light to blink, got that?" getting a flicker in response, Shikaku turned to Fugaku.

"Naruto, can you give us back Sai?" Fugaku asked and when the lights stayed on he frowned, "Is Sai alright?" at the flicker, he breathed a sign of relief. "You won't hurt Sai, right?"

Flicker.

"Okay Naruto, can you speak to us?"

No flicker.

"Is something keeping you from talking?"

Flicker.

"Are you with Kyuubi?"

No flicker.

"Do you know where Kyuubi is?"

Flicker.

"Is he with Sai?"

Flicker.

"Is he protecting Sai?" Flicker.

"Do you know why he's protecing Sai?"

Dlicker.

"Is Sai in danger?"

At the flicker, Fugaku felt his heart stop.

"From you?"

No flicker.

"From someone else?"

Flicker.

"Is the doctor after Sai?" Shikaku asked and getting a flicker in response. "Fuck," he whispered as everyones faces paled. "Naruto I need you to try and come through to us, like you did before, can you do that?" no flicker, "Naruto it's important, we need to find Sai and we want to help you get home. You want to get home right?"

Flicker.

"Can you try harder to speak to us?"

Flicker.

"Okay, why is the doctor after Sai?" when they got no response, Shikaku frowned at the open room. "Naruto?"

"Look," Sasuke gasped as he looked at one of the windows. In sloppy handwritting, they read,

_'Saw, want, coming'_

"Are you going to give him to the doctor so you can go home? Is he taking your place!" Kakashi hissed and got no reply. "Let us protect him!" He shouted when Naruto stayed silent.

"Kakashi we won't get anything if you scare him." Shikaku said, stopping Kakashi's argument with a look.

"Is the doctor here?" Fugaku asked.

Flicker.

"Do you know where he's at?"

"Naruto," Shikaku said after a while. "Why does the doctor want Sai?"

On the same window, the words _'innocent' _appeared only to slowly fade away one letter at a time.

"Innocent? What does that mean?" Itachi whispered.

"Innocent how?" Fugaku frowned as the same word appeared again.

"Innocent like you were?" Shikamaru asked softly and gained a flicker in response.

"Will he go after Shikamaru or Sasuke?" Fugaku asked and gained no response. "What about Kakashi and Itachi?" still he gained no response.

"I don't understand," Shikaku frowned. "How is Sai innocent like them?"

"He's a virgin," Kakashi whispered. "We're not."

"What do you mean you're not?" Fugaku asked in shock.

"We'll deal with that later," Shikaku said with his own look toward his son, who just blushed and turned his head away. "Naruto, if we help you go home will we get Sai back?"

_'Doctor'_

"We have to get rid of the doctor first?"

Flicker.

"Do you know why?"

Flicker.

"Can you tell us?"

_'Master'_

From the uneven and slightly unmatched writting, Shikaku knew that Naruto was having trouble communicating with them, that he was struggling just to keep answering them.

"We have to get rid of the master?" Itachi frowned, talking to himself but getting an answer in reply from Naruto. "How is he the master?"

"He became Master of the house when Minato passed away." Fugaku answered, getting back to their questioning. "Is the doctor looking for Sai?"

Flicker.

"Can he find him."

No flicker.

"Will you keep Sai safe?"

Flicker.

"Did you take Sai so we can help you go home? Or so you could protect him?" Shikaku asked.

_'Save him, save us'_

"Do you know how to send the doctor away?" Fugaku asked and got no reply.

"What do we do?" Itachi whispered. "Naruto, can you give us something to work with? Anything that can help us?" after a long silence, he frowned, "Naruto-"  
"_He's mine_." they heard a man snarl in anger, making the lights flicker like crazy before they all exploded.

"We need to move fast and think faster," Fugaku stated in the growing darkness. "There's no way in hell I'm letting that bastard get my nephew. We'll call a damn priest if we have to, I don't give a damn!"

"Orochimaru!" Shikaku yelled, "You sick bastard! You belong in hell! I won't let you touch those boys, you worthless piece of shit! Do you hear me! I'll send your fucking ass right where it belongs!" When nothing happened, he turned to Fugaku, "Call a damn paranormal expert."


End file.
